Bad little boy
by KaoriDragneel
Summary: Un pequeño one shot StiLu Para ella, él no era tan malo como todos decían, para él, ella era sólo una pequeña niña buena. Mal summary x3 Denle una oportunidad x3


**Bad Little boy**

Era de nuevo viernes por la noche, y allí estaba ella pegada al balcón mirando hacía el muro que separaba su casa de la calle… Miró el reloj nuevamente, era justo la media noche, suspiró. Regreso su mirada de nuevo al muro y entonces lo vio, vio una cabellera rubia saltando el muro, sonrío.

El chico cargaba una guitarra en su espalda, ella frunció el ceño, él no tenía guitarra. No desde que en una de sus peleas callejeras la hicieron astillas, no hace mucho.

Fue a buscar sus tenis para poder ir a buscar al chico, no tardo mucho, menos de 5 minutos, abrió la puerta del balcón haciendo el menor ruido posible, no quería que su padre despertara y le hiciera un escándalo por estar con el chico. Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso, no era muy difícil subir al tejado desde ahí, trepo con agilidad para descubrir que el rubio ya estaba ahí, acostado mirando las estrellas.

Creía que no venías, te estabas tardando blondie. –El chico sonrió mientras se levantaba y se quedaba sentado junto a su guitarra, haciendo señas a la rubia que se sentara junto a él-

Sting-bee – la rubia hizo una mueca- te he dicho que no me llames así, tú también eres rubio –se sentó muy cerca de él- Y si mal no recuerdo, tú no tenías guitarra… -entrecerró los ojos, Sting sonrió- ¿De dónde rayos la sacaste?

Considera que los responsable de convertir la vieja en astillas recibieron su merecido –tomó la guitarra y la acaricio suavemente- Es bellísima… Y suena aún mejor…

Sting baka, un día vas a salir de verdad herido con tantas peleas callejeras… -murmuro Lucy moleta mientras se acostaba y observaba el cielo-

Sting Eucliffe, el clásico pandillero busca problemas, el típico chico que a duras penas asistía a la escuela y al que no le importaba iniciar una salvaje pelea sólo por el hecho de que alguien lo mirara mal.

Bastaba con verlo para que te advirtiera de alejarte de él, ahora mismo vestía un pantalón tipo tubo negro, una camisola manga larga algo gastada, con cuadros negros y rojos, la llevaba desabotonada y debajo portaba una camisa de algún grupo de metal que Lucy no conocía, claro que no podía faltar su cinturón que tenía una gran hebilla en forma de pentagrama invertido… Además de tu sexy piercing en el labio y otro en la ceja… Sting el chico malo.

Todo lo contrario a Lucy Heartphilia, rubia, de mirada dulce, piel de porcelana, una de las mejores alumnas en la escuela de paga más prestigiosa de todo el país, hija de un rico empresario, criada por una abuela muy religiosa que la llevaba a misa todos los domingos sin falta…

Siempre se preguntaba qué es lo que Sting miraba en ella… Pues era todo lo contrario a lo que él parecía estar buscando…

"_Fue tu voz al cantar, es lo más hermoso que he oído" –_respondió él una vez con sinceridad-

Aunque eran casi diferentes en todo, había una cosa que los unía, era la música, los dos amaban cantar. Sting tocaba la guitarra y la batería, además de cantar, Lucy tocaba el piano y cantaba "como los mismos ángeles" según Sting.

Tenía estrictamente prohibido ver o si quiera pensar en ese "vago satánico de mierda" como lo llamaba su adorable y religiosa abuela, por lo que absolutamente nadie en casa podía saber qué es lo que hacía justo en ese momento…

¿Quieres oír cómo suena? –pregunto el rubio mirándola observar el cielo- Puedo improvisar una buena canción para mi blondie…

La rubia se sonrojo y se sentó para poder observar mejor a su chico mientras cantaba, mientras él ya había comenzado a tocar una melodía algo lenta…

_Good little girl_

_Always picking a fight with me_

_You know that I'm bad_

_But you're spending the night with me_

_What… do you want… from my world?_

_You're a good little girl…_

La chica esbozo una gran sonrisa, a Sting le gustaba recordarle que él era "malo", pero ella en verdad no lo creía así, si bien su apariencia asustaba un poco, ella se había tomado el tiempo de conocerlo y no era malo como decía… Sting le hizo una señal con la mirada de que era su turno de improvisar…

_Bad little boy_

_That's what you're acting like_

_I really don't buy_

_That you're that kind of guy_

_And… if you're…_

_Why do you want to hang out with me?_

Sting sonrió, su rubia era muy inocente y no podía ver lo que en realidad él era, a sus escasos 17 años, ya se había largado de su casa, había estado varias veces en una celda, había probado varios tipos de drogas, pero las había dejado, esas cabronas no traían nada bueno… Vivía noche tras noche entre peleas, música, fiestas, y Lucy, su pequeña niña ángel… No paro de tocar su guitarra ningún momento, sólo el ritmo fue haciéndose un poco más lento y bajo, cuando comenzó a cantar parecía que hablaba con ritmo….

_Don't you know I'm a villain?_

_Every night I'm out killin'_

_Sending everyone running like a children_

_I know why you're mad at me_

_I got demon eyes … And they're lookin' right through anatomy_

_Into your deepest fears_

_Baby I'm not from here_

_I'm from the nightospere,_

En este momento de la melodía soltó su guitarra y la puso rápidamente a un lado, fue muy rápido, Lucy ni siquiera lo vio venir, en un segundo estaba recostada en el techo con Sting encima de ella sujetándola de las muñecas, acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello… Le dio una suave mordida y subió lamiéndolo hasta llegar a su oído , donde susurró la última parte de su improvisación….

_To me you're clear, transparent_

_You got a thing for me girl_

_It's apparent_

Sting baka… -susurró la rubia con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sonrojado-

Le encantaba, simplemente le encantaba su chico malo.

_**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii x3 Esto es algo que surgió en un segundo xD Miraba el capítulo "Bad Little boy" de "Adventure time" y esto se formó en mi mente x3 Espero que les guste :3**_


End file.
